Saving Rachel and Finn's happy ending
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Rachel is in an accident. With the help of Quinn and Puck, Finn goes back to save her. But changes the past drastically. Fincel and Quick. R&R rated for later chapters
1. intro

_**Saving Rachel:**_

_Introduction:_

_The Future (2022) :_

_Normal Prov:_

Nothing has been the same since that faithful day 10 years ago. The glee club has not been the same since. Finn has not smiled in 10 years. His bright and shinning star was far from his embrace. You see Rachel was in an accident shortly after Finn proposed. And it cost her big time. You see she died in the accident. But there is a way to save her today. And Puck and Quinn hold the key to Finn to save her.

_Finn's Prov:_

I drive out to see her like I have every day for the last 10 years. The only difference was that today Puck and Quinn Puckerman were at Rachel's grave waiting for me with Beth. I get out of the truck and grab the flowers and walk to the grave. " Uncle Finn." Beth says running to hug me. "Hey, sweetie what are you doing here? Did you come to say hi to Rachel?" I asked after i picked her up. "Yes. Mommy and Daddy have a suprise for you." Beth said. " Oh they do?We better go see what it is." I said putting Beth down grabbing her hand. " Hey guys what's going on?" I asked after I embraced both Quinn and Puck. " Well what if we told you that you could go back in time and save Rachel?" Quinn asked. " I would say send me back now. I want Rachel back in my arms no matter what it takes." I said. " Well there is a catch. You have to become the teenager verson of you again. You will not be an 's the only way to save her destiny." Puck said. " I don't care just find a way to send me back." I said. " Finn the only thing that you need to go back is this." Puck said handing me a key. Looking at it I could tell it was no ordninary key. For one it had gold stars all over it. And I knew all I had to think about where I wanted to go and it would take me to Rachel. To my love, life and future. Well in this case my past to get to my present. I hadn't noticed that I had thought of where i wanted to go while I was standing there.I was back in the chior room right after I had proposed to her.

"Yes, Finn I will marry you." Rachel said and she kissed me. This moment was just a few days before the accident. And I plan to keep her as far away from it as possible.  
I will not lose her a second time.

_**~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**_


	2. the past part 1

_**The Past : Part 1**_

_Rachel's Prov:_

It was a few days after Finn proposed and I was on Cloud Nine. We were headed to Glee Club. "Hey Finn can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure baby what's on you're mind?" Finn asked. "When did you want to have the wedding?" I asked. "Honestly I want to marry you as soon as possible. Because I want to start my life with you as soon as possible." Finn said right before he embraced me and kissed me. But some part of me thought he was worried about something that he refused to tell me. I put it at the back of my mind for the time being. " Hey Fincel." Puck said. "What is it Puck?" Finn asked? " Hold on a second Quinn should be here any moment." Puck said. Quinn is Puck's wife. They got married over the summer and just found out that Quinn is pregnant with their first child. Needless to say that they were very excited. Quinn is about 4 months at this point. "Noah 'Puck' Puckerman! I thought i told you not to disturb Finn and Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed. "But Honey." Puck started to say but was cut off by a irritated Quinn. "Don't but Honey hey you two sorry about him. He is just a little excited we have some news for the glee club. We found out what we're having." Quinn said getting less irritated when she talked to us and not Puck. "Well then Quinn let's get going so we can here you're big news." I said.

**~In the choir room~ **

" So Puck and Quinn have some news that they would like to share with all of us. And then I believe that so do Finn and Rachel." Mr. Shue said. "Hey, guys as you all know we had an ultrasound the other day. And this one would determine if we are having a boy or a girl." Puck started. " Well Puck spit it out do we have a niece or nephew coming into the world?" Mike asked getting impatient. " Finn if you would please give us a drumroll?" Puck asked. "Sure thing." Finn said. "We're having a little girl aqnd we're naming her Beth Rose Puckerman." Puck said. There were aww's heard throughout the was excited for the Puckermans'. " Well if you two would take a seat. Because there is one more piece of news. But this time it's coming from Finn and Rachel." Mr. Shue said. "Well we don't know how you guys will feel about this, but here it goes." Rachel started to say. " I asked Rachel to marry me. And she said yes." Finn finished for her. There was aq roar of congradulations. We are getting married as soon as possible. And have decided that the New Directions will be the band." Finn said. "Of course. We will do it for you guys." Mr. Shue said. "So have you guys decided on the date yet?" Mercades asked. " Not yet but we will let you guys know in the next few days." Finn said. "Ok now with all the news out of the way let's get down to buisness. I have decided that this week we will do Love Songs." Mr. Shue said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. What Hurts the most

_**What Hurts the Most **_

_**Italiacs - past **_

_**regular - present**_

_Finn's Prov:_

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the halls trying to find Rachel. You see we had just gotten engaged and the Glee Club wanted to take us out to Breadstix to celebrate. We were shocked that they were all being so supportive about this. Especially Quinn and Puck who just last year got married themselves. And now they are expecting their first child. Quinn really has been a good influence for Puck. Yeah he still is the bad boy Puckerman deep down inside. But he is the family guy more so. I had just found Rachel, but something was not right. She was in a pool of blood on the floor not getting up. "RACHEL!" I bellowed. Puck and Quinn heard me from all the way in the chior room. Puck got to us first. I somehow had gone over to Rachel's body and was cradleing her to my chest. " Finn, what happened is Rachel ok?" Puck asked as Quinn finnally waddled towards us. "No Puck I just found her and she was dead. It looks like she as been shot."I cried as tears fell down my face. The Glee Club rushed and showed up then. "Finn you need to let her go." Mr. Shue said. "I would like to sing to her first if you don't mind?" I asked. I was told at that moment I looked like my life, my whole world had ended when I found Rachel. I guess that they're right. Because after that day no one outside of my " Glee family" could make me smile. _

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

_I was crying. I wondered who could do such a horrible thing. What did she ever doi to them?_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_Figgins showed up and was surrprised by what he saw. I understand that it's not every day that you see a crying student holding his dead fiancee that got shot in the school. That went unheard of. At this point there was no dry eye in the school. They all loved Rachel, or what she represented. They all were surprised that someone shot her. Finn Hudson's girlfriend. _

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin you walk away**_

_The last time that I saw her alive I got some shocking news. She told me that she was 6 weeks pregnant. So we decided to move the wedding up. We were planning on telling everyone today at Glee Club._

_**And never knowin' **_

_**What could have been**_

_**And noit seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regreat**_

_**But I know if I could do it over **_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left upspoken**_

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say **_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowin' **_

_**What could have been **_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**_

_**Oh yea**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close **_

_**And havin' so much to say **_

_**(To say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin' what could have been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Not seein' that lovin' you **_

_**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINCEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The next few weeks after the 'accident' were a blur. We found out who shot Rachel and why. Even to this day I still do not understand why the JEW FRO did it. I get it that he thought that he was in 'love' with her. But I still think that he went crazy. You see the day that this happenes is tomorrow. And this time I'm gonna make sure Rachel and our baby do not die. "Hey, Rach do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow and talk wedding idea's with Kurt?" I asked on the phone before bed. "Sure I'd love that Finn I'll call you when I get out of the shower tomorrow ok?" She asked. " That works. I love you baby." I said. " I love you too. Good night Finny." Rachel said. " Goodnight my angel." I said as I hung up and went to bed.


End file.
